


Ignoring Destiny

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Family Feels, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Morgana acts as Mordred's parent, Parent Gaius (Merlin), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's still reluctant of Morgana's Ward, Mordred, knowing what eventually might happen.
Series: Merlin Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Ignoring Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat :)

Merlin barely managed to open his eyes before a problem was facing him, a problem with bright blue eyes and a mop of black hair, staring up at him from the end of the bed.

‘Morning, Mordred.’ The Druid-boy waved shyly, still nervous of him, standing awkwardly while Merlin rose himself from the bed and looked around for a shirt.

‘Gaius says breakfast is on the table, and he’s going to do his rounds. Lady Morgana requests your presence, as soon as possible.’ Of course, ever since Morgana had adopted Mordred under her wing, they had grown closer. Mostly because Merlin was still wary of Destiny, and the fact that Mordred was supposed to kill Arthur.

Morgana pointed out that she was supposed to be involved in that plot, and instead had been helping Arthur write legislation for legalising the ban of Magic, once Uther was retired and they had the chance of doing so unopposed. Merlin was still marvelling at the fact that not only was Arthur supportive of his sister’s Magic, but of his own.

‘Thanks, I’ll go and see her soon.’ Mordred disappeared, probably running off to go and find one of his more excited Uncles. Gwaine, he was the one that loved the boy the most, the two of them getting into all sorts of havoc. For once, Merlin was on the same page as Arthur, both of them worried about the boy that Morgana was calling her Ward.

Arthur was worried, because no man would marry Morgana when she had a child that she’d taken under her wing. Merlin was more than willing to adopt that worry too, just because he couldn’t explain to the future-King that Mordred, an almost-teen boy, was supposed to kill him.

Oh well, life could be more complicated.

**

‘Are you sure this will work?’ Mordred asked, and Gwaine nodded happily, helped the boy place the bucket before they scampered from the room.

‘It’ll work. C’mon, we have to escape the scene of the crime.’ Ever since he’d arrived in Camelot, he’d been keeping an eye on the boy, knowing that Merlin was worried about the destiny involving him. He didn’t blame Merlin for his reluctance, he understood entirely, but he figured the best way to stop that outcome was to raise the boy up in a loving household.

So, when Leon came down to the training grounds with feathers stuck all over his armour, Gwaine shot a look to where Mordred was hiding. The boy laughed, before running off, probably to go and help Gaius on his rounds.

**

Gaius held out the vial, watched the boy lean in and sniff it hesitantly.

‘A sleeping draught?’ Mordred was a quick-study, had been following Merlin around like his life depended on it. And, although Merlin had the prejudice that made him slightly uneasy around Mordred, the boy was still kind at heart. Had taken him on his duties, to collect herbs and to deliver potions, explaining them as they went.

‘Correct.’ He didn’t miss the bright smile, handing it across to the Druid who placed it into the next holder. This was repeated, before Mordred broke the silence that fell between the questions.

‘Why does Merlin not trust me?’ Gaius paused, looking down to the bright-eyed boy, and seeing a man that would one-day learn what Destiny had told him would happen. Would see what he could have been, and would understand why Merlin was untrusting.

‘He does. He just doesn’t want to see you harmed by Uther, my boy.’ Gaius froze at his sentence, realised he’d just used the term of endearment usually reserved for Merlin, and occasionally Arthur when he needed it. Now, Mordred was also one that it applied to, the boy rarely going a day without being back in his room, trying to learn.

‘I’ll prove to him just how good my Magic can be! Then Merlin will agree to teach me Magic.’ Merlin would probably panic, if he knew that Mordred was getting stronger. Then again, he’d been teaching Morgana how to harness her powers.

‘I’m sure he will.’ Gaius lied, turning back to the vials.

**

Morgana smiled, hugged him tightly, before watching the boy dash off after the Knights. Ever since she had taken Mordred as her Ward, she’d been learning a lot. Like how much a Ward costed to keep, draining most of the money she usually spent on dresses. Not that she minded at all, Mordred was a delight, and further proof that they could alter Destiny.

She watched in delight as Merlin appeared, and Mordred faltered in step, instead turning to the Warlock. Even if he pretended that he didn’t like Mordred, she knew there was a fondness there, watched as he ruffled the boy’s hair and then started chatting away.

‘You know, no man will want you with a Ward.’ Arthur remarked, appearing at her side like he often did, dressed in his armour. The sentence wasn’t said with malice, just a reminder. He may be allowing the legalisation of magic, but he was still worried about the fact that Morgana had welcomed Mordred into the Pendragon household.

‘Some men will. Like the ones that know me, know Mordred.’ She wasn’t hinting, or maybe she was, she’d never explicitly tell Arthur if her heart was directed towards anyone. Arthur sighed, before his expression brightened, because Mordred was coming up to them.

‘Sorry to intrude, your Highness.’ Mordred looked to Arthur with wide eyes, and Arthur just smiled warmly, before bidding good day to them and walking in the direction of the training grounds.

‘Can I go with Merlin to fetch herbs?’

Yes, as much as he tried to deny it, Merlin was fond of the boy. And one day, Mordred would prove to him that he could trust the Druid.

**

Mordred focused, turned his palms upright and showed Merlin the flame he had managed to conquer. For a moment, he could have sworn Merlin looked frightened, before it faded to a pleased smile.

‘You’re doing well.’ It wasn’t quite the praise he wanted, Mordred wanted to understand why Emrys was hesitant to let him into Camelot. Did he think that he’d hurt Lady Morgana? Arthur?

‘I want you to teach me.’ Mordred demanded, having never spoken to Emrys in such a way, saw Merlin’s shock. Then, a steady smile, possible the only real one he’d ever seen directed at him. Merlin offered his hand, and Mordred took it, let the Warlock lead him away from Camelot.

The forest was thick, and as Merlin moved through it, the Druid noticed that everywhere they walked, the animals of Camelot came to watch. Rabbits that halted mid-bolt, birds that perched on tree branches and stared down. It was true, what he’d heard about this man. He was incredible.

‘I’m going to show you something. A secret, that only Morgana knows.’ Finally! He looked up to his hopeful-mentor, found Merlin smiling back.

‘Destiny, Mordred, doesn’t define who somebody is.’ He was beginning to see that, Merlin may be this all-powerful Warlock, but he was also just a man.

They halted in a clearing, and Mordred looked around, focused on a small hut in the corner.

‘Ready?’

**

Merlin couldn’t hide his smile, watched as Aithusa and Mordred bonded. The Druid was a creature of Magic, just like Aithusa was, and the two seemed to be incredibly friendly already. A flame appeared on Mordred’s palm, something he had summoned with a flash of gold. Aithusa studied it, then puffed up some fire to light the ground beside them, and the Druid stared with wide eyes.

‘Woah.’

He chuckled, sat back to watch as the boy who was supposed to kill Arthur, played innocently in a Camelot where Magic was still banned.


End file.
